Horror in the Club House
by ltdtoogal
Summary: Hamsters are dying... ghosts who grudges... who is the killer? Read to find out. Rated for blood and gore.FINISHED
1. Chapter One: The Beginng of a Mystery

I was asked to make another story like my 'Good… or Bad?' story. Midnight Eclipse77 made a mystery story about the hamsters. You should check it out if you like this one.

CHAPTER ONE

"One of you did this," Hamtaro said, glaring at all the other hamsters, "One of you killed Maxwell."

"What says you didn't kill him?" Howdy questioned.

"It could have been me," Hamtaro answered, "But it wasn't. You may think I killed him, but I didn't."

"How do we know?" Stanley asked him.

"You don't," Hamtaro said simply.

"I think that whoever killed Maxwell realized that he was the smartest of us," Bijou said between sobs, "Now Maxwell can't get in the way of the killer."

"That's probably true," Oxnard shuddered, "What if I'm next?"

"Oooooooooh! I don't want to die!" Sandy wailed.

"What if I'm next?" Dexter asked, more to himself than to everyone else.

They all quarreled about it, each ham remembering the terrible scream of Maxwell and what he looked like after they had all ran over to the room he had been in. There had been Maxwell- dead on the floor with a machete sticking through the book Maxwell had been reading and through him; with a puddle of blood surrounding him. The hamsters had had a funeral, and nobody had gone into the despondent room Maxwell had died in.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and make something to eat. Maybe something sweet will cheer everyone up," Bijou announced loud enough so that everyone could hear her.

Everyone agreed that that might make them happier, so Bijou set off to the kitchen.

All the hamsters started separating to try to keep their minds off Maxwell except for Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy.

"Do you think everyone should travel in groups of two or three?" Pashmina asked nervously, "It might be safer that way. It would be pretty hard for the killer to kill hamsters in groups."

"You're right. Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. I would rather no one came with me because, well… you know," Sandy told them. After she left, another murder was commited.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" came Bijou's horrified cry from the kitchen.

All the hamsters got up from where they were and ran to the kitchen. Bijou was in the oven. It was set to 900 degrees and she was boiling.

"Oquie! Oquie!" Penelope cried.


	2. Chapter Two: Love and Agony

First of all, I would like to answer some people's reviews.

Kazumai- lol

Dirtbag- here is that 2nd chapter you wanted

Michael Bulaich- hopefully this is one murder mystery you'll enjoy

Wolfenheim- glad you like it. thanks for telling me how to spell ookwee. i think you're right. i am trying to drag it out a little so that it can be good. i already know how many hamsters will be left in the end and who the murderer is. i'm not ruining the ending, though! I hope you like it! (lol about the cat delicacy thing)

CHAPTER TWO:

Sandy went running into the kitchen yelling, "What did I miss! What did I-" she stopped when she saw Bijou boiling in the oven, "Noooooooooo!"

"Oh, stop pretending!" Pashmina shouted, "You know you're the killer."

"What!" she cried, tears rushing down her furry face.

"Yeah, what do ya' mean, Pashmina?" Oxnard questioned. "Why her?"

"Right before Bijou died, Sandy said she had to use the restroom and she didn't want anyone to come with her," Pashmina said triumphantly.

"I just had to use the bathroom at the wrong time!" Sandy wailed.

"I understand why she wanted to go alone. No one wants another ham tagging along while they go," Boss criticized.

"Exactly!" Sandy wailed, "It wasn't me! I'm innocent!"

"I don't believe you," Pashmina said warily.

"Ookwee! Ookwee! Ook!" Penelope cried out, waving her hands.

"No, Penelope. I'm convinced it was Sandy," Pashmina said finally. Penelope just looked at the ground.

"It wasn't me!" Sandy cried. She ran off to the slide to cry.

"C'mon, Penelope," Pashmina said, "Let's go."

Cappy went off to try to calm Sandy, while the rest of the boys (basically every boy but Cappy and Maxwell) cleaned up the dead Bijou.

**All the hamsters had a funeral for Maxwell and Bijou that night.**

**Boss and Hamtaro were the most upset about Bijou dying.**

"I didn't do it!" Sandy sobbed, leaning on Hamtaro, "You, Cappy, and Stan are the only hamsters that will have anything to do with me. Boss hates me because he loved Bijou, Ox-"

"I loved her…" Hamtaro mumbled.

"You didn't show it much. She loved you, though…"

"She did?" Hamtaro's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yes. She was afraid you wouldn't love her back," Sandy looked into Hamtaro's eyes for what seemed like hours to them.

Hamtaro and Sandy leaned into kiss each other. Their lips touched (if hamsters have lips) and they stayed like that. Time seemed to stop for them. A wave of happiness and tranquility mixed together and washed over the two despondent hamsters even in an ominous place like the one they were in.

"Oh, Hamtaro…" Sandy whispered when their lips parted, "You're the only one that will help me get through this. Cappy did come to comfort me… but," Sandy bit her lip, "He doesn't really hang out with me," she sighed, " Worst of all, Stan probably only does things with me because I'm his sister. You're the only… You're the only hamster here who really truly wants to be with me…" tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"I will never leave you," Hamtaro promised her. He embraced her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Only hamsters that are alone get killed. We have to stay together. I'm afraid the killer is happy that everyone thinks I killed Bijou. To make me miserable, he might kill you next. I'm not strong enough to lose you, or…" she stopped talking.

Hamtaro waited a minute, "Or what?"

"Or… or a hamster might commit suicide,"

"You can't…"

"I will if you die. We have to stay together so you don't die."

"Okay. I don't mind staying with you. I realize that I love you.'

"I love you, too," Sandy cried. She leaned in to kiss Hamtaro. He leaned in towards her and they started kissing.

"**This can't be!" the killer said from the shadows, watching Sandy and Hamtaro, "I must put an end to this!"**

"Do you hear something?" Sandy had stopped kissing Hamtaro and looked around.

"No," Hamtaro said, "Do you?"

Suddenly, an arrow shot into Hamtaro's head and he fell over dead.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Nooooooooo! Why! Why him! No! No, no, no!" Sandy cried out. She crumpled to the floor and started bawling, "Haaaamtaaaaroooooooooooo! Noooooooooo! Why, why?..." she started hypervenalating.

"**He, he, he," mission complete, the killer said from the closet, putting his/her bow and arrows up, "Maybe some hamsters will think that she killed him. Ha, ha, ha!"**

"Why are you screaming, San- S… S… San… San… what happened!" Dexter cried.

"Holy, moley!" Howdy cried out.

Boss came next, "You killed Hamtaro and stayed for us to see it!" he cried.

"See!" Pashmina cried out, "She's the killer!"

"Ookwee!" Penelope cried out in horror.

Sandy was still on the floor crying her eyes out.

"What did you do!" Cappy called out, sliding down the slide, "I mean, I know you shot Hamtaro, but… nooo!"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Oxnard cried out, "Not my best bud. Anyone but Hamtaro!"

"I did not kill him," Sandy started quietly, weakly, "I DID NOT KILL HIM!" she yelled.

Everyone stepped back.

"I loved him!" she insisted, "If you had seen what had happened, you would know! We were talking, then kissing, then talking, then kissing, then looking around 'cuz we heard something. Waaaaahh!" she wailed. She went up to the wall and put her paw on it. She looked around, looking in everyone's eyes trying to find someone who would believe her, but everyone's eves were filled with hate and anger, "I loved him," she said weakly. She leaned against the wall and slid down it, "I did. I can't live without him… I just can't…" She got up, went over to Hamtaro, and kissed his corpse on the lips. Then she pulled the arrow out of his head and stabbed herself in the heart with it.


	3. Chapter Three: Horror With Knives and Gu...

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Ookwee!" Penelope cried out.

"Wow… I guess she wasn't kidding…" Boss said.

"You'll see," Pashmina said, "There won't be any more killing. I just know it. Sandy was the killer and we're safe now!" she said cheerfully.

"I don't know…" Cappy said, troubled by so many deaths recently.

"S- S- S" Stan mumbled.

"Stan, she was the killer, "She might have even killed you," Oxnard told him.

"S- S- S-" he wouldn't listen. He sat down and bowed his head, silent tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Stan?..." Panda went over to him and sat down next to him, worry in his eyes.

"Oooooo…" Dexter said, "One of us is going to die next."

"The killer is dead, though," Pashmina pointed out to Dexter, "One of us isn't going to die 'cuz the killer is already dead."

"Snoozer…" Stan said, "Snoozer might be the killer. Kill Snoozer," he got up and grabbed his pocket knife (though hamsters don't have pockets he still has one) off a desk and headed towards Snoozer.

"Stan, no!" Boss cried out.

Stan didn't even look back. He just stared intently on Snoozer.

"I know…" Snoozer said in his sleep.

"What does he know?" inquired Howdy.

Stan held his knife up high.

"No!" Boss cried, running towards him.

Stan pointed the knife at Boss and the oncoming Oxnard. They backed up and watched him in horror.

"Don't do this Stan," Pashmina told him, "You don't mean this. You don't really want to kill Snoozer."

"Yes I do…" Stan said slowly. He looked at them, his eyes looked mad, tortured, depressed, troubled, and blood-thirsty all at once, "I can't die as a killing hamster," he told them, "I want to go to heaven to be with my sister."

"Yes, that's it," Oxnard told him, "Don't kill Snoozer.

"Oh, of course I'm killing him. I'll just die first," Stan told them.

"What!" Howdy cried out, running towards Stan, soon retreating so that Stan wouldn't stab him.

"You don't know what you're doing," Dexter told him.

Stan went into the kitchen and came back with a huge knife.

"No…" Pashmina whispered.

"Ookwee!..." Penelope cried out, horrified.

Stan took his pocket knife and placed it **right **above Snoozer's heart. He took the giant kitchen knife and when he was rushing it towards himself to die, Snoozer said seven words that tortured everyone else:

"I know who the killer is. It's…" he drowned out with blood coming out of his chest.

Stan had killed himself and fallen, pushing the other knife into Snoozer's heart.

"No…" Howdy said, "Snoozer wasn't the killer. Neither was Sandy…"

All the hamsters looked at the terrible after-scene in agony.

**That night, they buried Sandy, Hamtaro, Stan, and Snoozer and mourned for them greatly.**

"I think I might be next," Dexter said to Oxnard and Howdy that night, writing out his will, "The killer may realize that I'm the smartest of all the hams left, no offense."

"None taken," they replied, simultaneously.

"The killer could be Pashmina or Penelope," Dexter told them, "Pashmina is too happy about Sandy dying and too convinced, too. Penelope is the youngest and we can't understand her. No one would suspect her. Now... who should I give my diamonds to? How about-"

_BANG_

The sound of an M4 being shot (yes, dirtbag, I used the M4!).

"Ah!" Oxnard cried out, falling backwards off his stool and dropping his sunflower seed, quickly picking it up.

"OH MY GOSH!' Howdy yelped, going to Dexter to inspect him.

"What was that loud noise!" Cappy cried out, running towards them, jumping in surprise when he saw Dexter dead on the floor, a puddle of blood all around him.

"We were just talking, and that gun shot him!" Oxnard cried out to him. He reached up and scratched his head, when he heard a band and a surge of pain in his arm.

"Oxnard!" Cappy cried out, running towards him.

"He hit my arm instead…" Oxnard gasped, "Instead of my head."

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" they heard from behind them. Penelope had come and was calling everyone over. Pashmina and Panda got there as fast as they could.

After a few minutes, Penelope was down on the ground, putting medicine on Oxnard's arm and giving him a sling.

"Hey, where's Boss?" Cappy asked.

Everyone noticed that Boss was missing.

Suddenly, they heard Boss' voice "Guys, where are you? I went to get strawberries. Guys?" he finally found them and stared in disbelief at Dexter and Oxnard, "No…" he muttered.

"Where were you?" Pashmina asked him.

"Ookwee!" Penelope accused, angrily.

"Guys, like I said, I was getting strawberries as a surprise to make everyone feel better!" he asseverated.

"Yeah, right," Panda commented.

"It's true! Here they are!"

"Strawberries are a minute away. I doubt it," Howdy said, emotionally.

"I couldn't find any good ones!" Boss complained.

"You're the best strawberry finder out of all the hams!" Cappy shouted.

"Fine, just blame me!" Boss argued, "I didn't do it! Your not welcome for taking the time and effort for getting you strawberries!" and he stormed off to his room, leaving everyone speechless.

They all gathered up Dexter to have another funeral, something they were too used to having.

**So, did you like it? R&R, please.**


	4. Chapter Four: Accusations

**CHAPTER FOUR: ACCUSATIONS**

_Sorry it took so long to get you this chapter. By the way, in case you're wondering why the hamsters don't just go to their homes (like back to Laura), it's a story and that would ruin it!_

All the hamsters left the place where Dexter had been killed and Oxnard shot. Penelope was walking with the rest of them, when she realized something. She ran back to where Oxnard had been shot. She looked around on the ground for something small and black. After a bit of searching, she found it. A bullet. The bullet. The bullet that had shot Oxnard. The bullet that had been **loaded and touched **by the killer. Penelope grabbed it and secretly ran over to Maxwell's science lab. She put it in a special liquid to show prints and left for strawberries.

"Penelope where did you go?" Pashmina asked her best friend when she got into the kitchen.

"Ookwee! Ook!" Penelope replied.

"Oh, okay," Pashmina nodded, telling the others that she had been going to the restroom. Penelope got a small strawberry and started eating.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go where Penelope just was," Oxnard said after drink a lot of water. He ran off towards the bathroom (wondering how the heck to 'go' with a cast on his arm).

BOOM! KA-BAM! POW! BOOM!

Cappy, Pashmina, Howdy, Penelope, Panda, and Boss went towards the noise. They all gasped in shock and horror at what they saw. In front of them was Oxnard- dead (of course, what else?). Around him was burning stuff and three used bombs. The roof of the clubhouse was destroyed. Actually, everything around the bomb spot was completely destroyed and maybe on fire.

Pashmina started crying.

"Pashmina," Howdy told her, "Before we all die, I wanted to let you know that I… I love you!" he ran forwards and locked lips with her. She kneed his stomach and elbowed him.

"Ow!" he cried out on the ground. He got up and sighed _It was worth a try _he thought to himself.

After a bit of cleaning up as best they could, all the hamsters separated. No one could trust anyone now.

**Penelope ran to Maxwell's lab and grabbed the bullet and put it under a microscope **(A/N Sorry if you know how to do all this stuff and I'm having Penelope do it all wrong. I hate science and I'm in Jr. High, so I don't know how to do all this stuff.)** and looked at it carefully. She got a sample of the print and went to the kitchen and started building stuff.**

All the hamsters heard something. They went into the kitchen to see Penelope finishing up on an obstacle course. Penelope went through the course and Pashmina translated.

Part of the course was at least trying a handstand in clay (everyone had their own square to do it at). Penelope said she made the course to get their minds off of the terror of the recent events.

All the hamsters did the course and had a lot of fun. After the fun was over, Penelope took the handstand paw prints front the clay and compared them with the prints of the paw print from the bullet. She knew who the killer was.

"**Hey, I know who the killer is," Howdy told Cappy the next day, "I saw a figure after Dexter got shot."**

"**Who is it?" Cappy asked him.**

"**It's- gurgle gurgle slop gross gargling noises."**

**Cappy stared in horror. A small, thrown knife had been thrown at Howdy from his back. Cappy quickly ran towards where it had been thrown. He chased and chased and chased. He saw a figure running away. The figure turned around and Cappy knew who it was by the shape. The figure picked up a metal pole and threw it at Cappy and killing him.**

"Cappy, no!" Boss wailed when he saw him lying down on the ground.

"Howdy, no!" Pashmina wailed at almost the same time when she saw Howdy.

Penelope and Panda ran towards them- Penelope towards Pashmina and Panda towards Boss. They each dragged the killed victim towards each other's yells. Panda and Boss went to did two holes. Penelope went to get her bullet.

Pashmina looked down at the dead hams despondently.

"Ugh…" Cappy mumbled.

"You're alive!" Pashmina exclaimed.

"I know the killer…" he said, "You… I can't believe you…" and he died.

"What, the!" came a voice from behind her. Pashmina turned around to see Panda, "You're the killer!"

"No!" Pashmina quarreled.

"Yes you are! Cappy obviously can't believe you for killing everyone! Booosss!"

Pashmina ran after him, but Panda was faster.

"Pashmina is the killer!" Panda cried out, "I heard Panda saying that he had seen the killer and that it was her!"

"It's not true!" Pashmina protested.

"It must be!" Boss roared.

"OOKWEE! OOKWEE! OOOOKWEEEE!" everyone stopped fighting and turned towards Penelope, who had just entered the room.

Penelope pulled out the bullet in a bag and the clay sample, "Ookee! Ook! Wee! Ookwee! Weekoo! Ookwee!'

Pashmina translated what Penelope had said she had done.

"I think you're just lying and saying what didn't really happen because none of us can understand that little fur-ball!" Panda exclaimed, pointing at Pashmina, "Isn't that right, Penelope!"

Penelope shook her head no (angrily because of the fur-ball statement) and got paper and wrote (she is young and not the best speller):

it wuz boss

"It was Boss…" Panda trailed off, "It is possible," he took the bullet and clay sample and looked at them. All the evidence is here. Boss, you're the killer."

Pashmina took the samples and nodded in agreement.

"Now, wait a minute!" Boss exclaimed, "I sold the bullets to Jingle last month! It must have been him!"

Penelope shook her head not and wrote:

only yur paw prints wur on the bulet

"All right, all right," Boss said angrily, running to a drawer and pulling out an M4, "It had to come to this," he shot Penelope and Pashmina. Panda barely dodged the gun's many bullets. He was lucky it needed to be loaded. Boss couldn't take that time. Panda leapt for him and Boss hit him with the back of his gun. Panda was knocked to the side with a bloody nose and mouth. Boss took out a few needles and threw them at Panda. Panda dodged all but two of them. Two of them got stuck in his arm. Panda winced in pain but had to continue. He grabbed his hammer from building a chair earlier off a table and ran and tried to hit Boss on the head with it. Boss grabbed it and started twisting it.

Panda's arm couldn't twist like Boss' double-jointed arm and had to let go. Boss raised the hammer above him and hit Panda as hard as he could on the head with it. Panda died that day along with many others.

_You like it so far? The story may seem over, but it's not! Surprise, right? Dead hamsters can become ghosts. They still remember how they died and hold grudges. _


	5. Chapter 5:The Dark Plan

**Chapter Five**

**Okay I am soooooooooo sorry this took so long! I thought I had posted this chapter, but I realized today (Dec 2, 2005) that I hadn't. I'm so sorry! But I'm going to work on chapter 6 today and I've gotton to be a MUCH better writer so I hope that makes up a little! Sorry about that!**

Boss flung the dead hamsters in some pits and curled up in his bed to fall asleep almost immediately. He was unaware of someone watching him.

"I can't believe him," Pashmina said in disgust floating up in a corner of the room.

"I know. I thought he loved me. I didn't love him, but I know he loved me," Bijou stated.

Penelope came into the room and flew through them to be able to float next to Pashmina.

She glared angrily at Penelope, "I told you not to do that! It's cold!" she took her paw and put it through Penelope's stomach. Penelope flew back to stop the cold.

"Stop it, you guys," Bijou said, "We shouldn't be fighting each other. We should be planning a way to get revenge on Boss!"

"Shmeega, shmoga…" Boss muttered to the noise.

"That was close," Pashmina said.

"Ookwee," Penelope agreed.

"Let's go to bed and talk with everyone else later," Bijou stated.

"Ookwee."

And they flew off and snuggled in their dead bodies for a good night's rest.

XXX

The next morning, Stan flew out of his body and up out of the ground. He stretched and decided to go on a fly in the woods. So he zoomed off full speed. Instead of dodging trees, he tried to go through them. Then, he saw a beautiful female hamster. She was white and had on a pink sports top and shirt. She was jogging in the woods (dodging the trees). Stan flew ahead of her behind a tree, forgetting he was a ghost. He made sure his fur was good and stepped out in front of her.

"Aaaah!" she screamed, "Ghost!"

"What?" Stan said, "I'm not a… oh wait. I am a ghost."

The girl stepped back.

"I'm nice! See, my friend turned out to be evil so now I'm dead. He killed my sister, so I killed myself and now I'm here. I'm nice, though."

"I don't love you! You're weird!" the girl ran through him, "Aah! Cold!"

Stan chased her and flew in front of her.

"What will make you leave me alone!" the girl wailed.

"Well…" Stan pondered, "You can kill my friend."

"No way, you psycho!"

Stan puckered up his lips and went to kiss her but he went through her. The girl ran away and Stan sadly watched her leave.

XXX

"Stan, you're hopeless," Sandy told her brother after he told her what he had done.

"I know!" he went to bang the table next to them, put his paw went right through it, "Darn it! It's so different to be a ghost! Normally girls are crazy for me! I was so desperate that I started acting different than I normally do. I mean, what about the girl I was being secret admirer to? I can't go up expecting a date! I'm a ghost! It would be too weird for her."

"Stan, there's nothing we can do for now. We need to have a ghost-ham meeting and get a plan to get Boss," Sandy said sympathetically.

"What can we actually do to him? We're ghosts in case you haven't noticed!"

"Stan, you know why we're ghost, don't you?"

"What do you mean? It's pretty obvious, actually. Boss killed us!"

"No, Stan. And control your voice. We don't want Boss to hear us. Anyways, ghosts are meant to finish our job on earth. We need to do something here. Then we'll be able to go to heaven."

Stan nodded, finally (or so seeming to) understanding.

"Let's go rally up the rest of the ghosts for a meeting," Sandy said warmly.

Stan nodded and they flew off together.

XXX

"So, what are we going to do?" Maxwell started off the meeting, "I can't think of anything," he looked to his left, "Do you have anything to suggest, Pashmina?"

Pashmina nodded, "We could freak him out and just haunt him and stuff until he goes crazy and kills himself."

"That's a little dark for you isn't it, Pashmina?" Panda questioned.

Pashmina shrugged, "I'm mad at Boss for killing everyone."

"Ookwee! Ook Ookwee!" Penelope exclaimed from next to Pashmina.

Pashmina laughed, as everyone else wondered what Penelope had said.

"I don't think the haunting idea is that great, no offense, Pashmina," Cappy said, "I think that we should wait for something to happen… for an idea."

"Okay, well, that sounds like a good idea," Pashmina said happily, "Don't you think so Hamtaro and Sandy?"

"Humph," they each said. They looked to Cappy, "Good idea, Cappy," and they floated off.

Pashmina sighed.

"What's all that about?" Dexter asked curiously.

"Well you figure it out," Pashmina replied.

"Ookwee…" Penelope said sadly.

"I guessed that Sandy was the murderer. Hamtaro is her girlfriend now but takes Sandy sighed. Sandy's mad at me, can't you tell?"

Penelope went over and tried to figure out how to hug Pashmina as everyone left the meeting.

XXX

"Boss is sleeping, Sandy!" Bijou said excitedly that night, "Now I can put my fun into action!"

"Let me get Hamtaro," Sandy said excitedly, rushing away only to return a few seconds later.

"Let's go," Bijou said.

The three hamsters flew off and looked at Boss in disgust. Bijou prepared herself then started making her much practiced ghost voice,

"Booooossss…"

"Wh-what?" Boss muttered in his sleep.

"Wwwhhhhhhy diiiid yoooouuu kiiiill meeee? Iiiiiii thouuuut yooouu looooved meeeeeeee!"

Sandy shivered. Bijou had practiced hard and her voice was so creepy right now.

Boss moaned and tossed in his sleep, "No one expected that it would be me if you were one of the first…" Boss muttered, "Uhhhh… I still l…" he started snoring loudly then continued, " I still love you, yeah, yeah… night night…" he started snoring real loud again and stopped talking.

Bijou seemed real mad, "Yoooouu suuuuuuck… I haaaaate yoooouu, yoouu foooool…"

Then the three ghost-hams flew off.

XXX

The next night, Bijou still wanted to pester Boss so the three hamsters flew over to Boss.

They were almost to him when he woke up for some water. Once he got it, he couldn't get back to sleep.

"Oh, well," he said, "I'll just work on my plan," he grabbed a pen and paper and turned on a lamp by his bed and started writing.

Bijou, Sandy, and Hamtaro floated around behind him (their heads were sticking out of the wall behind then as they read for it was much easier) and started reading what he was writing.

In sloppy handwriting, it said:

_KILLING ORDER BY NAME-AGE-AND WEAPON_

_1)Audrey-age 13-Chainsaw_

_2)Arthur-age 15-Poison_

_3)Twit-only parent-Uzi_

_4)Maggy-age 4-Slit Wrists_

Boss smiled at his work and put his paper on the floor then went to sleep, muttering, "I'll prepare tomorrow…"

The three hamsters were horrified. That was a new family of hamsters. They had moved in last week and they would be killed!

The hamsters flew away, "I know our purpose now," Sandy said, "It's to help that poor family _and_ get Boss captured so that he can't kill anyone else."

"That's a big job," Bijou said worriedly, "Do you think we can do it?"

"We have to," Hamtaro said, "Not just so that we can go to heaven… to save that family. I mean, they have lives. The oldest is 15 and they need us. I mean… it's not like they can have a family as a ghost. Sandy and I can't even hug without going through each other."

"Oh, Hamtaro, you're right!" Sandy exclaimed, "I'd be crying right now but I'm a ghost so I can't!"

"I'd be crying, too," Bijou said sadly, "You're right, Hamtaro. This is our purpose in… death."

The three tried to hug but just went through each other (shivering afterwards) then flew off to tell the others.

**By the way, Midnight Eclipse, there's that Uzi. And you're right, Uzi's are cool. Thanks for reminding me about them!**


	6. Chapter 6:Chainsaw

**Chapter Six: Chainsaw**

"We know our purpose," Hamtaro told the other hamsters, "Boss is… Boss is going to kill another family of hamsters. Then another and another."

"How do you know this?" Maxwell asked him, "Not to boast, but I'm the smartest hamster among us, and _I_ haven't even thought of a reason for us to still be ghosts."

"We…" Bijou shuddered like a vibrating phone, "We saw a paper with his plans. He- he- he…" Bijou shook her head, unable to finish her sentence.

Sandy shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath, "He's going to kill that family, the new one. First the 13 year old, then-"

"But she's so young!" Oxnard wailed.

"Ookwee! Ook!" Penelope argued.

"Penelope is younger," translated Pashmina, "But still…"

"Well, anyways," Sandy said when no one else talked, "Then she's going to kill the 15 year old, then their only parent, then… the… the little four year old."

"Oooooookweeeee!" Penelope wailed.

"Oh my gosh! That's so horrible!" Stan exclaimed, "How could anyone be so evil? What a despicable mind he has. He needs to die!"

"Uh… yeah, he does," said an unfamiliar voice from behind Cappy.

Cappy slowly turned around to see Snoozer emerging from the bloody wall, "Snoozer!"

"Hi," Snoozer said, "It's impossible to sleep while you're dead. You're mostly awake and your dreams are invaded by death, the reason you died (Stan bowed his head sorrowfully and Snoozer glanced at him), skulls, death, and murders and suicides that are being committed as you sleep. Dreams are filled with people left in bereavement as their loved ones decay. It's just so-"

"Please!" Pashmina interrupted, "That's so…"

"Sad, gross?" Howdy said, finishing her sentence.

Pashmina nodded.

"I have an idea," Oxnard said, "Let's make a plan. We have to stop this. This is why we are ghosts. We have to save that family and find out as much information as possible."

"Good idea," Sandy said, "Let's get to work."

xxx

Howdy and Dexter floated around about Boss, making sure their translucent figures weren't seen. Boss looked about every now and then, but had no clue that two of his victims were watching him, waiting for any useful information as they spied upon him.

"How will I get that dumb 13-year old alone?" Boss mumbled to himself as he looked at his chainsaw, "She stays with her family all the time!"

Dexter flew under Boss' bead and watched him while Howdy floated up to the ceiling. This was important information.

"Let's see…" Boss looked at some papers, which Howdy detected to be a schedule of what Audrey did every day for the past week. It sickened him to see such a thing, "Let's see," Boss said, "Hmmmm… yes she goes on a walk every evening by herself. A small one, but it's good enough."

Dexter gasped and sunk down under the ground, hoping that Howdy would fly through the ceiling.

"Who's there?" Boss demanded, "I demand to see who just gasped!"

Howdy tried to hold back a giggle as he watched Boss look for another hamster, but he found none. When he finally gave up his search, Dexter and Howdy flew off to report their discovery.

xxx

"Okay, what do we do to save this poor girl?" Bijou asked as everyone floated in a circle around a bloody table.

"Haunt him?" Cappy suggested.

"No, no, that's not right," Panda said, "But it's a good thought."

"I have an idea," Hamtaro said, leaning in and telling them his plan.

xxx

Audrey whistled, her brown fur blowing in the cool evening breeze. She looked at the trees and screamed. Two ghost hamsters were staring at her from the treetops. Audrey whirled around and started running for dear life but tripped on a small root. She grunted when she landed on the ground. Bijou and Hamtaro floated down to her. She got up and shook with fear.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" she stammered.

"We want you to be careful," Bijou replied.

"What?"

"We were killed by a hamster who we thought would be our friend," Bijou told her, "But he wasn't. He's going to keep on killing, and you're next on the list. The rest of your family will be killed after you."

"This is insane," Audrey muttered, "You've got to be kidding! Who are you hamsters anyway?"

"I'm Hamtaro," replied Hamtaro, "That's Bijou. You have to believe us, or at least walk with other hamsters. You're supposed to be killed while you're out walking… like tonight."

Audrey didn't say anything, she just tried to think of a solution, "Well… how come I haven't seen you two around here. Do you have any kids?"

Hamtaro and Bijou blushed. "No," Bijou said, "We aren't together and we live with… oh my gosh, Maria!"

"Maria?"

"My owner!" Bijou wailed, "I live with a human and she must be worried sick!"

"Along with Laura and the other hamsters," Hamtaro added. He looked back at Audrey, "I'm sorry, I forgot about you. Just stay with at least one other hamster at all times… and make sure the rest of your family does, too… he's planning even as we speak."

Audrey's eyes filled with tears, "I don't want to believe you, but I do. Why does he want to kill me!"

"I guess he's just sick," said a voice from the bushes.

They looked towards the bushes and heard the sound of a chainsaw. Boss jumped out of the bushes and ran at them, his chainsaw held with both paws. Audrey screamed and ran, but Boss was much faster. He lunged at her and his chainsaw caught her tail, almost slicing it off completely, but leaving it hanging by a thread. Audrey screamed in agony but kept on running. Without thinking, Bijou flew inside Boss. He stopped for a moment and his eyes got hollow. Bijou made him lift the chainsaw to throw it aside, but screamed and shot out of his body. Boss cursed and chased after Audrey, who had gotten a small head start. He gained on her, though, and pinned her down.

"You should have listened to your new friends," Boss snarled, "Good-bye, Audrey."

All through the forest, you could hear the scream of a hamster with a chainsaw slicing her head off, and if you go through that forest, you're sure to find a little bit of blood the rain never carried away.


	7. Chapter 7:Three More Deaths

Chapter Seven: Three More Deaths

"He knows we exist," Bijou blurted out as soon as she saw the first ghost hamster, "I tried to overtake him so he wouldn't kill Audrey but it didn't work and…"

"It's okay," Sandy told her, "Just know that if we were mortal you would get a pat on the back right now."

Bijou shuddered, "I know, but if we were still mortal, none of this would be happening."

"How could he be so incredibly evil?" Oxnard murmured, "I can't even pick up a sunflower seed."

"Or anything else," Stan added.

"He has to be stopped," Pashmina said determinedly, "We have to get Boss caught before he can poison Arthur."

"I agree with her," Maxwell said, "He can kill us-"

"He can!" exclaimed Howdy.

"Okay, well _if_ he's going to kill us," Maxwell said, modifying his sentence, "We can't let him kill anyone else."

"Let's go save Arthur!" Cappy exclaimed enthusiastically.

xxx

"Hurry!" Sandy ordered her brother, "We have to warn Twit and Arthur before it's too late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Stan replied irritably, "I'm just… troubled."

"Why?"

"Well why weren't we ghosts until all the other hamsters died?"

"I don't know. It was just a horrible nightmare. It was like a nightmare as we went over everything that happened since our death."

"Yeah, I know… that's probably why the ghost hamsters that died earlier didn't come until the other ghost hamsters came… they had less to see."

"Anyways, Stan, we have to go save Arthur!"

"Sorry! Let's go!"

xxx

"We know who poisoned him," Sandy murmured.

Twit looked around, "W-who said that?"

Stan and Sandy floated into the open, where Twit and Maggy could see them.

"He killed us and our friends," Stan confessed, "Our friends witnessed him kill Audrey. We tried to warn you to save the rest, but I guess we were too late."

"A ghost killed two of my kids!" Twit wailed mournfully.

"No," Sandy snapped, "Don't blame ghosts on all your problems. We can't even touch each other, it's too cold. The only thing we can feel is cold when we touch each other! We can't pick up poison or chainsaws or Uzis or knifes! Stop blaming us!" Sandy's eyes got wide, "I'm so sorry," she said quietly, "It's just tough. Our friend killed us… now we're ghosts. Our purpose is to save the other hamsters he wants to kill."

Twit couldn't talk, he just stared at Sandy.

"Um…" Stan said, "She's sorry, but it is hard on us. He's going to try to kill you with an Uzi. After that, he's going to slit Maggy's wrist."

Twit let out a squeak of surprise, "But… why!"

"Because he's sick and perverted," Stan replied, "Be careful. I would suggest that you move. And… all the other hamsters are in danger, too. Convince your-"

"Aaaah!" Twit squealed, falling over.

His foot twitched, then he was motionless. Maggy started to wail from the loud noise of the Uzi being fired.

"One to go," Sandy said, "Only one more left until the new victims are picked."

She shook her head sadly as Stan stared into the woods, "What has this world come to?"

xxx

"Someone has to take care of Maggy," Cappy said, "We should… wait! I have an idea!"

xxx

Boss looked around cautiously, but no one was there. He snickered and crept over to a hungry Maggy, "Sweet eternal dreams," he murmured, pulling out a knife. He took Maggy's right paw and held his knife up to it. He lowered his knife. When he was about to slit Maggy's wrist, twelve police hamsters jumped out from behind the bushes while a neighbor hamster stepped out, holding a video camera. "What!" Boss exclaimed.

The police handcuffed him and led him away while the ghost ham-hams watched from the tree tops.

Boss had been arrested; they could now go to heaven.

The ham-hams looked at the sky expectantly, waiting to go to heaven. Nothing happened.

xxx

The next day, nothing had happened.

"What's going on!" Maxwell demanded.

Panda paced through the air, "I don't know. Unless…"

His eyes bulged and he took off, followed by the other hamsters. Hours later, at the police station, dead police hamsters were being dragged away. Panda flew behind a couple talking in front of a bush.

"It's horrible that killer got out," one said, "What was his name?"

"Boss," the guy replied.

_Okay, stay tuned for the sequel! It may be a few weeks, or a month or something, but I will make one!_


End file.
